Contact centers respond to customer inquiries by various means. Automated systems generally provide a more cost-effective means to reply to a customer's inquiry, as compared to the customer speaking to a live agent. And, for many customers, the use of an automated system may be preferred over a live agent. Automated system, such as Interactive Voice Response (“IVR”) systems, product inquiries, and automatic question and answer systems are provided for chat and/or text messaging may leave many customers frustrated. Complaints often include that the system is too impersonal, can't find the right option, can't get to an agent, takes too long to get an answer, answer is incorrect, etc.